Island of Lost Dreams
by snowy.mkc
Summary: Arnold and his friends (Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Sid, Rhonda, Harold, Patty, Stinky, along with Mr. Simmons, Olga, and Rocquelle "Rocky" (Helga's cousin) were going to Puerto Rico on a cruise for 2 1/2 weeks until a huge storm hit and somehow ended up in a ship wreak where it split Arnold and his friends in the middle of nowhere called Island of Lost Dreams? r/r
1. Prologue

**Summary: This story is about Arnold and his friends who are going to a cruise to Puerto Rico for 2 ½ weeks for their spring break in Rhonda's yacht that her dad bought for her … to celebrate her sweet 16 and have fun… all goes fine for awhile until a huge whirlpool storm hits leaving Arnold and his friends stranded and separated in a deserted island that calls itself "Island of Lost Dreams" from the massive storm where they have to work together to survive? What's going to happen to Arnold and his friends? Will they ever find their way to go back home with their deepest desires with secrets you'll be surprised between the friends? What would happen to the 10 friends where there's romance in the air with tension arises between the friends especially for the gang tensions arises especially between HelgaxGerald where he realizes that there's more to her then meets the eye? Read and Review.**

**GeraldxHelga, ArnoldxPhoebe, SidxRhonda, HaroldxPatty and StinkyxRocquelle "Rocky "let me know what you think?**

**Main Couples**

**Gerald M. Johanssen & Helga G. Pataki**

**Arnold Shortman & Phoebe Heyerdahl**

**Sid Gilaldi & Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**

**Harold Berman & Patricia "Bit Patty" Smith**

**Stinky Peterson & Rocquelle "Rocky" Vargas-Pataki-Vargas**

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •*(¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ

**Prologue**

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere… in South America there's an island that doesn't even exist and yet somehow Arnold and his friends ended up being there instead of Puerto Rico where there's no map of the island; it's almost like they were stranded in the middle of the ocean where it's like you were in a different dimension on some sort?

Deep in the jungle at the north west of the island you can see in a distance where you can see waves coming in and out of the beach; where you can see a blonde girl who looked about 16 years old who's unconscious; her clothes were half torn and made a small groan, blinking her eyes as she slowly got up. She looked around in her surroundings where she wasn't sure where she was but the last thing she remembered she was having fun with her best friends Phoebe, Rhonda and Patty along with her cousin Rocky and the guys Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Harold, and Stinky along with Mr. Simmons including her older sister Olga hanging out in Rhonda's cruise ship which was a private yacht where out of nowhere things started getting out of control where a huge gust of wind and huge whirlpool came out of nowhere separating her from her friends to wherever they were ending up here in this island.

_"Where am I?"_ the blonde girl thought to herself as she looked down on her clothes were half torn that you can see her zebra print pink and black bra with her hot pink jeans and converse shoes that she made a scowl looking up in the sky which was in the middle of the afternoon although she couldn't tell because there no clouds up in sight and guessed it was between 1:30 in the afternoon from the looks of things since it's still daylight right now.

"This isn't what I had in mind for a vacation to Puerto Rico," the blonde girl muttered under her breath as she slowly got herself up as she noticed her backpack wasn't far from her so she grabbed it right away checking if she had her stuff inside which nothing wasn't missing so it was good.

She looked around noticing none of her friends weren't around leaving her by herself stranded on a deserted island that she frowned at this where she felt a pit in her stomach and started to panic at this where she yelled out for her friends.

"Pheebs, Rhonnie, Patty, Rocky anyone out there!" she exclaimed but, nobody answered where she made another frown that the only sounds she could hear were wild animals minding their own business with a bit of croaking from some frogs from what she can tell anyway.

"That's just perfect… I don't even know where I am… and yet I feel so alone… what am I going to do, don't panic Helga Ol' Girl I'm sure your friends are okay… I mean what could happen? Although I'm sure Olga is worried about me… considering she's a worried wart," she muttered to herself where she keeled her knees together by sitting on the edge of the shore.

In a long distance there was a boat but, it wasn't just any boat it was the one that her friends, including herself along with her cousin Rocky, Olga, and Mr. Simmons escaped in and without thinking she got up carrying her pink light backpack running towards the boat hoping to see if her friends were there along with her sister, their cousin or Mr. Simmons were there or even close to thing anyway and once she reached towards the boat in her disappointment no one was there.

In fact the yacht that they escaped in was completely destroyed and wreaked into two from the massive storm that hit them… and made a kick thru the sand.

"Well that plan didn't work," she stated as she looked around to see if anything was ruined besides the boat and in her surprise she saw something floating in the ocean which just happens to be her luggage; she had to blink her eyes to be sure if it was her luggage which it was so she walked thru the waves which was kind of rough since it kept pushing her back to shore but, with all her might she finally managed to grab most of her stuff.

_"I wonder if the others stuff are floating around here, well there's only one way to find out_," she thought to herself and found the rest of her friends, along with her sister, their cousin and Mr. Simmons stuff floating, while some were sinking thru the waves that she had to dunk to grab them before it went deep under the ocean.

Once she got back up to the surface she had to catch her breath, dragging the luggage's of her friend's stuff along with Olga's, Rocky's and Mr. Simmon's stuff back and forth to the edge of the shore where her stuff was drying a bit even though it was still wet; she managed to grab everyone's stuff in case she ever reunite with her group of friends and that's a big "if" in that department.

She sat down on the smooth sand resting a bit to catch her breath since it was struggle but, she managed to do since she's tough and strong; I guess you can say she inherited that from her dad since he's more of a tough interior type of guy while getting some recessive gene on her mom's Miriam's side of the family in ninth that it set off her face perfectly.

The blonde girl brought her knees together staring ahead in a distance trying to figure out how to get off this island which could take days, weeks or even months; she didn't really know all she knew was that she was by herself and for the first time in the a long time she felt completely alone without any knowledge that her friends were in the other side of the island.

That's when she found a raft at the edge of the boat which surprised her because it wasn't even torn to begin with. She grabbed the raft and began to blow the raft until it had enough raft. She looked at the luggage's trying to remember how many there was which was pretty much everyone. Altogether was about 20, probably because Rhonda brought most of her luggage's that was filled with clothes, make up, etc that you can think of that she can't live without leaving Helga rolled her eyes because of it.

_"Criminey, princess sure brought so much stuff I mean it's only for 2 ½ weeks and yet here she is bringing so much that could be for a year for all we know,"_ she thought to herself.

She carried everyone's stuff including hers inside the raft by tighten the rope into the edge and dragging it where she can find shelter; as she turned around facing the jungle then paused for a moment where she grabbed her backpack with her blaze knife inside her pocket along with other stuff.

_"I really hope the guys are okay... and hopefully I can find some sort of shelter for the night before it gets dark…with some supplies to settle for the next few days at least,"_ she thought to herself.

The blonde girl continued her way dragging the raft with all her might that she made sure she had all her weapons just in case… and started walking thru the jungle to look around to find some shelter for the night.

**(20 minutes later)**

It took her awhile to find a spot thru the jungle until she moved some palm leaves and found a nice view of the waterfall in a watering hole with cliffs on the side, continuing her way and just sat down on the floor from tiring herself out.

"_Whew, what a work out… if I known that their stuff were going to be extremely heavy… I wouldn't have brought it with me… but whatever… at least I got some clothes to change into,"_ she thought to herself. As she looked around at the waterfall, she couldn't help but, remember a distant memory when her classmates including herself with Mr. Simmons and Principle Wartz back in 4th grade … where she had an obsessive crush on Arnold; you can say she's very much in love with him with all her heart but, decided to let him go as her first love… thinking he wouldn't returned the same feelings like she was with him which took her long time to get over him without any knowledge that her heart set her eyes on someone else who would be a better suitor for her _(a/n: I thought I give you guys a little hint *cough* it's Helga G. Pataki *cough* would be your first choice in this story)_

"I guess this would have to do for now," she stated as she looked around, as she put her hair up dragging the raft with their stuff including hers in a hiding spot behind some rocks then took a deep breath as she stood in the edge of the watering hole to go underwater to explore and think some sort of plan to get off this island before she go back up to the surface.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •*(¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ

In the opposite of the island where you can see another shadow figure who was unconscious at the moment then made a groan not so far from the blonde girl only in the north-east location by the watering hole where the waterfalls were _(a/n: Helga and Gerald are going to be reunited first but, they are both separated from their friends but don't worry they will be reunited soon since this is just the introduction and have to wait and see what I came up with since I thought of this idea awhile back and thought to make into Hey Arnold version)_

_"Man oh man, what the hell happen and why do I feel like I swallow salt water just now,"_ the young man thought to himself where he made a smacking sound who looked about 16 years old who doesn't have any tall hair anymore not since the 7th grade; now he wore it somewhat tight curls as it was naturally with smooth golden brown skin and was tall yet muscular about 6" foot even. He even played for the basketball team along with football and baseball.

He looked around in his surroundings and saw that he was some sort of island where he noticed that he was by himself where none of his friends weren't around him that made him frown.

The last thing he can remember was that he was holding onto Helga while Arnold held onto Phoebe since they were both flying away from the whirlpool and the gust of wind that somehow they all ended up separated finding himself ending up here… he wasn't sure where he was and that he felt a pit in his stomach that it left him uneasy for some reason and that scared him not knowing if his friends were in the same island as he was or not.

"Hey Arnold, Sid, Harold, Stinky where are you guys," he exclaimed yelling at for his friends as he got up slowly, feeling a bit wobbly but, steadied himself as he walked around thru the beach then turned his head in the right side "Helga, Pheebs, Rhonda, Patty anyone out there," as he continued to yell out for his friends then frowned then yell out for his teacher/ chaperon including Helga's older sister Olga and their cousin Roquelle "Rocky "Mr. Simmons, Olga, Rocky can you hear me? Seriously this isn't funny; come on out would you?" he paused of a moment then kicked his foot thru the beach sand where he can hear monkey's chattering or whatever they were doing as he made a long tired sigh.

"_Now what do I do?"_ he thought to himself thinking about his family worried about him if they found out he never made it to Puerto Rico with his friends; he wasn't sure if he liked that feeling but, knew somehow he's going to get out of this island he just didn't know how too?

In a distance he noticed there were some fruit trees thru the jungle so he made his way towards the first tree which were peaches (peach tree) to survive where he got his blade knife out of his jacket pocket and saw within boundaries of some green plants, hundreds of wild animals who were minding their own business that was when he saw this huge parrot that kind of reminding him from his 4th grade class that Arnold found where this gigantic lizard who ate it where he remembered that was replaying some sort of love poem that he heard; that's when he heard another noise thru some palm trees that he cautiously decided to check it out with his blade knife ready to protect himself.

That's when he froze realizing it wasn't an animal it was a watering hole with an amazing view of the waterfalls that he walked ahead standing on the edge of some huge rocks that's when he saw a figure shadow that he thought quickly hiding himself behind a palm tree which was surrounded by other trees which wasn't far where the figure was; from what he can tell it was a girl about his age but, didn't know who it was until he heard her talk.

"Well that plan didn't work crimeny," she stated as she squeezed the water out of her hair where she continued to talk to herself with a long sigh "to think I would find at least someone I know from my group of friends but, noooo all I find was wild animals that I can't even find a decent spot to change grrrrr," as she scowled in frustration, where she made a splash thru the water "stupid peeping toms of pervert monkeys jeez," she replied as she flipped her hair over her shoulder that he heard some movements from the girl that he wasn't even sure what she was doing at the moment that he didn't even realize she was changing her clothes.

_"Wait a minute, I know that voice … the only person who would say that," the_ young man stated as he furrowed his eyebrows together then a thought came thru his mind as he snapped his fingers together as he thought to himself once more _"That's Helga! I mean Pataki; no wait gahhh who the hell cares it has to be her! Maybe she knows where everyone is,"_ as he ran towards his friends where he tripped over some rock reunited with his friend.

The blonde girl heard a massive noise where she slowly turned around and in her surprise it was Gerald but what she didn't know was that she was still on her bra changing from coming back swimming underwater exploring to find an entrance towards the cave where you can think of a million thoughts coming thru her mind.

Gerald looked up where they both froze as she looked down at him where his eyes followed towards her chest that she followed what he was staring at her chest where she realized that she was still on her bra that they both screamed "AAAHHHHH" leaving Helga to cover herself with both her arms while Gerald got up turning his back quickly where she grabbed her shirt from her backpack that the two of them were still blushing really red from the sudden events that happens a few seconds leaving Gerald who can't seem to stop thinking of Helga in her bra teasing him where he shook his head from that thought.

"Oh man, Helga I am so sorry I didn't even know you were changing, I just got excited that I'm reunited with one of our friends where I thought I was by myself in this island to begin with," Gerald answered who was hiding his blush thru his cheeks leaving Helga to blush as well without any knowledge they were still blushing with their backs facing one another.

"Y-you didn't see anything else besides my bra did you Geraldo," Helga cautiously told him; hoping he didn't see her tattoo on the side.

"N-no why do you ask, not that I was looking or anything" Gerald answered.

"N-no reason… just wondering and i-it's fine… I thought I was the only person in this island too and … this incident never happen agreed? Helga stated as she held her breath where she felt her heart racing really fast which left her to blush even redder than before.

_"Since when is my heart pounding all of a sudden,"_ Helga thought to herself as she frowned at this; hearing her heart pounding with Gerald starring at her like that; no guy has ever with an intense look on his face and wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"Fine with me." Gerald answered; where he waited a moment till she was decent which she was but, he didn't know till he asked her "Ar-are you uh… decent now?" with hesitation thru his voice leaving Helga to roll her eyes.

"Yeah Geraldo, you can turn around now since I'm decent now," Helga stated leaving him to sigh in relief as he slowly turned around facing her where he froze once more where he felt his heart skipped a beat just now leaving him to ignore that feeling and made a small gulp hoping she didn't notice even though she did and felt defensive towards the look he was giving her.

"What's with the look?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows at him; where you can tell that her eyebrows are now two instead of her uni-brow as she final made a decision to let go of Arnold for good to move on with her life knowing that he wouldn't feel the same towards her where she knew deep down she wouldn't be able to handle that so she threw everything that ever reminding herself of Arnold and locked those feelings away without any knowledge that her heart sets on someone else who just happens to be right in front of her.

"N-nothing, I was just thinking that's all," Gerald stated leaving Helga to stare at him with this look on her face where out of nowhere, she walked slowly towards him almost got him hypnotized with a clear view of her cleavage where his back was against the palm tree, feeling very nervous all of a sudden and wasn't' sure if it's good or not but, then again he doesn't know what she's thinking about since she's hard to read sometimes.

"Am I making you nervous Geraldo," Helga stated smiling innocently while he leaned away from her where his heart was pounding so loud that he felt that she could hear it leaving him to say "Ne-nervous nope I don't get nervous Pataki; not at all." Gerald told him trying to keep his cool where in reality he's very much freaking out in the inside.

Once she was right in front of him that's when he noticed her eyes were in a nice shade of blue; kind of like ocean blue sparking where started to crawl her two fingers against his chest and whispered flirting vixen kind of way "Are you sure about that lover boy."

"Lover boy?" Gerald commented with confusion all over his face where he could have sworn he felt turned on but, ignored it hoping she didn't noticed she had him effected by her.

"You know… I always wondered what Pheebs saw you in you and now I know," Helga stated as she got closer to him where he held his breath, where her cleavage is right in front of him that you can see what kind of bra she was wearing from before.

"Oh?" Gerald squeaked as he cleared his throat a bit casually not to be nervous "And what would that be Pataki,"

"Wouldn't you like to know lover boy," Helga answered where her mouth was close in the side of his face almost like she was giving him a hickey leaving Gerald to interrupt her "Uh... Pataki… not that I find you attractive or anything; I mean you're a very attractive beautiful woman but, this is hardly the time-to-to-umm show your affections towards me" feeling himself hot all over his body by pulling his collar away where you can see steam coming out and hiding his blush without even knowing that she pulled away laughing at him where he furrowed his eyebrows wondering what was so funny?

"Pataki what's so funny," Gerald scowled on her laughing at him.

"You Geraldo, you really think I would show my affections towards you? I have you know I'm not that easy to open up to just any guy and I'm not really into you; you're not really my type I'm more into bad-wild type of boys and you Geraldo aren't like that," Helga explained.

"Oh really?" Gerald replied finding himself a bit offensive by that comment for some reason he felt a bit disappointed and didn't know why.

"Really I have more class then that Geraldo, I'm not a slut if that's what you're thinking," Helga stated as she leaned against the tree a few feet away from him "But seriously Geraldo it's bad enough I have guys chasing after me or stare at me like I'm some piece of meat back home but I don't need another one from you or the guys that came along to this trip; from what princess told me she said and I quote "Gerald couldn't' stop staring at you I think he likes you which I have to reply no he doesn't and suggested that I should test you out and that's exactly what I did," she explained looking at her fingers innocently _(a/n: did you just see what I did there; making Helga testing or maybe teasing Gerald and it total worked; I always wondered if they were alone it would make those two see something that there's more then people let on with my favorite quote never judge a book by it's cover)_

Gerald raised his eyebrows then shook his head not believing he just fell for that "You're the one who-who-you know what I don't even want to know but, I guess I'm a bit surprised that you transformed into," where he got cut off leaving Helga to interrupt him "as a pretty girl, in case you haven't noticed I am a girl Geraldo," she told him.

"No, well yes I already knew that but, it wasn't what I was going to say… but, you changed a lot after our trip in San Lorenzo that's all… I mean if it wasn't for you Arnold wouldn't have found his parents and reunited with them," Gerald stated as he paused for a moment before he spoke up again "And I guess it just shows that there's more to you then you let on and you're not a bad person Pataki," leaving her to blink her eyes and stunned by his sudden confession; you can say it's probably the first time that anyone ever told her that besides Pheebs and Rhonda that is.

"Oh, and I guess you're not so bad either Geraldo," Helga stated as she paused for a moment looking thru the waterfalls where Gerald interrupted her train of thought "Did you found any of our friends or not really?" he asked.

"Suprisly no you're the first person I ran into actually," Helga told him.

"Really? You mean to tell me we're stuck here by ourselves where our friends could be anywhere miles away from this island or something," Gerald told her where she could have sworn he was complaining thru his voice.

"Well when you say it like that you make it like it's a bad thing Geraldo," Helga answered; hiding the hurt thru her voice as she turned away from him blinking away the tears out of her eyes.

Gerald blinked his eyes when she turned away from him, where he could have sworn she felt hurt from his comment; remembering the times that Arnold tell him that Helga can be different person if she wanted too; and this is one of those times where he might see what his best friend Arnold could be telling the truth about her or not I mean we're all human and he wasn't sure what to say.

"I didn't mean it like that Pataki," he stated but, got cut off by Helga "Look… I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with Geraldo considering I used to be a bully towards you and the guys but, I've grown up I'm not the same person then I was back then… and I thought after what we all been thru especially with everyone who came along in this trip I would have thought we were at least good friends…" she told him then made a long tired sigh staring at the sky.

"We are friends Helga, I consider you as one of my best friends " Gerald started to say but Helga only to be ignoring from what he was going to say by being cut off from her once more "Oh and also … I managed to find our stuff," she explained leaving him to stare at her.

"Helga… "Gerald stated as he could have sworn he heard a sniff from her "A-are you crying?"

"Wh-what, no…" Helga stated as she cleared her throat as she quickly got up as she calm herself "Come on there's something I thought you might want back and just … help me with the raft once we get there okay," as she walked ahead to the hiding spot as he followed not far behind.

Once they reached to the hiding spot as Helga took off the palm tree leaves revealing his, along with hers and their friend's luggage's and stuff; along with her sister Olga's, their cousin Rocquelle "Rocky" and Mr. Simmons stuff as well.

"Whoa when did you found our stuff I thought they were inside the yacht where we escaped from that massive whirlpool and storm" Gerald exclaimed; who seemed surprised by this and felt himself frown that he even thought bad about her; I mean what was he suppose to think? She's been a bully since he can remember until they went to San Lorenzo it's like she decided to change after Arnold was reunited with his parents; it was like… something inside her snapped or something…he never found out what made her change but, whatever it did; he considered liking this new Helga when she's not so much of a bully unless you pissed her off on occasion or picking on her friends she'll whoop their asses less than a second.

"Yeah they were…" Helga stated leaving him to snap out of his thoughts as she continued to talk "I found them floating on the ocean next to the yacht boat we escaped in and once I reached where the boat was it was completely destroyed like I told you and here they were and I thought everyone would be there but, I couldn't find anyone but, I grabbed everyone's stuff including mine… although I have to admit it was hard to pull them back and forth thru the waves since it kept pushing me back to the edge of the shore but I got them," Helga explained as she made a long sigh.

"Dang… that really sucks so we have no way to get off this island then… " he stated as he ran thru his hair then spoke up "If the boat is destroyed then how are we going to escape with the guys then since we reunited with one another and everything," he explained.

Helga stared in a distance ahead and spoke up "I honestly don't know Gerald… we're going have to wait and see what happens I guess… come on I found a cave that could be a shelter for the night behind those waterfalls and we can look for our friends in the morning since it took all my energy to drag all that with this raft, help me get the leaves off would you?" she told him taking off the palm trees.

"Sure and we can find some food; I even found some fruit trees down this path and we can find some water thru this watering hole or something," Gerald told her where they both grabbed the rope on the side as they dragged the raft by walking towards the waterfalls entrance which was hard to get thru but, finally got inside the cave and made a relief to sit down to rest up for a bit.

"Man that was tiring," Gerald commented.

"Yeah tell me about it, who knew that the waterfalls would push us back to the surface it's a good thing we worked together on this don't you think Geraldo? We're going to have to work together to survive for the night who knows how long we'll be here and reunite with our friends if they are here or not," Helga explained leaving him to blink his eyes once more.

_"He's been doing that a lot lately oh well, I'm sure it's nothing,"_ Helga thought to herself.

"Yeah I was just about to say the same thing but, it seems you beat me to it," Gerald stated leaving her to blink her eyes as well where continued to talk once more "We just need some sort of basket so I can carry the food inside," leaving Helga to pass him two baskets that she made out of palm leaves before they were reunited with one another.

"Here you go," Helga told him.

"What's this?" Gerald asked who looked surprised.

"Baskets for the food; do you really think I would leave you carry them with your t-shirt which is half torn by the way; you better change a shirt before we split up since we got a long day tomorrow so get to it Geraldo we don't got all day to sit here and stare all day," as she got her hair up in a high pony tail.

"Right, good idea. That's good you're brought our luggage's Pataki," Gerald answered.

"Yeah well I figured our friends would need them," Helga told him.

"Wait what are you going to do when I get food?" Gerald asked.

"I'm going to get us some water with some firewood and some sort of blanket to cover the entrance of this cave I don't want anyone to find this place," Helga explained.

"How are you going to do that when we don't have a bottle to hold the water or any match-" Gerald got cut off leaving Helga to pass him her pink lighter that says "Pinky" then shook his head not believing she thought of everything in this type of situation "Does this lighter still work for a fire?"

"Of course it does I always carry extras just in case but, once I found the firewood; make sure to keep your weapon with you," Helga told him.

"I'm way ahead of you Pataki," Gerald told her showing her blade knife from his jacket pocket leaving her to blink her eyes in surprise.

"Good," Helga stated as she walked thru the water but, that was before Gerald spoke up "Hey Pataki; thanks for the basket and be careful out there will you,"

"There's nothing I can't handle Geraldo but, uh thanks and you be careful to see you in an hour or two depending on how long I can find any firewood around this place," Helga explained.

"Sure," Gerald replied as he watched her take a deep breath and ducked under the water leaving him to stand there dumbly then shook his head as he grabbed the two baskets for the food and mumbled under his breath "You're a bold Pataki, a bold kid,"

**(2 hrs later Gerald and Helga met up again at their shelter spot that was behind the waterfalls)**

Once they both met up at the same spot where they made shelter as they settled with some supplies of food, plenty of water and some sleeping bags with blankets from their luggage to sleep for the night or maybe more depending on how long they are going to stay in one spot or not.

Helga and Gerald set down their sleeping bags as they both ate their food in silence while drinking water for the night that's when Gerald decided to speak up.

"Hey Pataki," Gerald stated leaving Helga to say "Yeah Geraldo,"

"About before…." Gerald stated leaving her to raise her eyebrows at him leaving him to move uncomfortable and unsettled from her sudden stare and continued to talk "I um… I wanted to apologize back there… and you were right... we have been thru a lot together and I just wanted to let you know that I do consider you as one of my best friends you know besides Arnold anyway,"

Helga stared at him for a long moment, shrugged her shoulders "Eh don't worry about it Geraldo you've been forgiven to begin with and… I consider you as one of my best friends too you know besides Pheebs, Rhonda and Rocky anyway," she explained.

"Cool so we're good right and well I'm going to head to bed night Pataki," Gerald told her after he made a relief from her forgiving him even though he had no intention to hurt her feelings to begin with but, had this deep feeling inside his stomach that he wasn't sure what to say if it's a bad or good thing to begin with.

"Night Geraldo, and yes we're good" Helga whispered as she set herself inside her sleeping bag; where their backs were facing one another as they slowly drifted to go to bed without any knowledge that their friends along with Helga's older sister Olga and their cousin Rocky with Mr. Simmons were in the other side of the cave; worried sick and wondering the same thing only the difference is that they are in different directions inside the cave.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •*(¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ

In the east side of the island deep thru the jungle in the other side of the beach surface was another girl and a boy where they are both unconscious; the girl had a blue tang top with jeans and converse that are blue whose Asian thru her father's side who's Japanese where her glasses were 2 ft away from her as the boy with a football shaped head _(a/n: *cough *yes it's Phoebe and Arnold *cough* I thought I made Arnold and his friends in group of two depending on who's with who but, don't worry this is just the beginning of the story)_ where the guy groaned first feeling a bit dizzy by waking up and blinking his eyes as he looked around his surroundings that he saw in a distance was his friend that he recognized as Phoebe who got hurt on her head with a small cut that he widen his eyes in panic hoping she didn't hurt herself to bad.

"Phoebe!" the young man with a football shaped head exclaimed as he leaned down to see if she was breathing which she was leaving him to sigh in relief "She's breathing, thank goodness," where he looked around and remembered he was a carrying a pack where he had a small emergency kit inside that he found some band aid after he cleaned her cut on her forehead with medicine.

"_There all better, I hope she's okay."_ The young man thought to himself.

"Don't worry Phoebe I'll make sure we're in a safe area and make sure that you won't get hurt again," he replied as he carried her in her arms where he noticed that she didn't have her glasses on so he looked around to look for it which didn't take long and grabbed her glasses before the waves washed it away and went to find some shelter for the time being. He took off his jacket and set it down for Phoebe to rest her head while he looks around for their friends.

"Gerald, Sid, Harold, Stinky you out there," he stated where he was a few feet away from where she was then spoke up again "Hey Helga, Rhonda, Patty anyone out there? Mr. Simmons, Olga, Rocky where are you guys can anyone hear me!?" with no response leaving him to sigh in disappointment, deciding to get some food with drinks for them both. It took him awhile to come up with something but, he managed to make a small basket to carry the food and made coconut cups for them both to drink, sitting next to her and waited till she woke up; on a good note he found his backpack, putting food inside along with the drinks.

**(20 minutes later-the girl woke up)**

"Owe my head," the girl groaned where the girl next to him made another relief that his friend was alright.

"I'm so glad you're okay Phoebe," the girl replied leaving the girl to blink her eyes where her vision was a bit blurry considering she didn't have her glasses on where she recognized his voice as Arnold.

Ar-Arnold is that you?" the girl squinted her eyes trying to look for her glasses that Arnold noticed this and grabbed her glasses from his pocket and set it on her face.

"Thank you," Phoebe gratefully thanked her friend.

"No problem and yes it's me Pheebs, you're the first person I found from our friends and I notice you got a small cut so I got my first aid kit and put some cold medicine bandaging the small cut on your forehead." Arnold explained.

"That would explain the bump I felt on my head and that was really sweet of you Arnold," she stated then spoke up again "So you couldn't find anyone else besides me?"

"Just you and from the looks of things we better find some shelter since it's starting to get dark for the night," he explained.

"Oh dear," she stated as she paused for a moment thinking about her best friends Helga and Rhonda plus Patty, Rocky and the guys "I wonder where are they? You don't think we're stranded in this place by the way Arnold where are we anyway?" she asked leaving Arnold to blink his eyes.

"I'm not so sure but, from the looks of things it looks like we're in an island," he stated as he gathered their supplies and set them inside his backpack since he found out before Phoebe woke up as he helped Phoebe along the way since she felt a bit woozy as he spoke up again "Hey look I see a cave down this path; we can stay there for the night and in the morning we'll start looking for the guys along with Mr. Simmons, Olga and Rocky."

"Sounds like a plan," she stated walking another step where Arnold grabbed her before she fell down on the small gap between the cliffs where Arnold spoke up "Careful Phoebe there's a small gap here, we wouldn't want us to split up not knowing what could happen,

"Thanks for the warning but, Arnold how exactly are we going to go across from that," Phoebe asked her friend with no response.

"Arnold?" Phoebe asked.

"Huh yeah I'm here Phoebe, just stay there." Arnold told her.

"Why what are you going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Just trust me on this Phoebe," Arnold replied.

"If you say so Arnold," Phoebe told him feeling a bit uneasy.

While she looked down she didn't even noticed that Arnold came back with a rope of vines and swung the vines from the other side of the cliffs and grabbed Phoebe by the waist leaving her startled since she was distracted to begin with.

"Ahh," Phoebe squeaked.

"Relax Phoebe it's just me," Arnold told her.

"Don't do that. You scared me." Phoebe replied.

"Sorry about that, I had to tie us with these vines so I can swing us to the other side." Arnold explained.

"Arnold there's no way we can make it to the other side," Phoebe protested; even though she's not exactly brave but, she knew Helga would want her to brave in case they split up and held a huge grudge against Arnold for breaking her best friend's Helga heart… even though he has no knowledge of this so you'd be surprised how much Phoebe is angry with Arnold.

"Well you'll just have to trust me Pheebs, now hold onto me so that way you won't fall okay. Oh and hold on tight" Arnold explained.

"O-okay," Phoebe replied; where he swung them both to the other side; where she screamed "Aahhh," as she closed her eyes wrapping her arms around Arnold's neck close that she held for her dear life leaving Arnold to chuckle which didn't take very long once they reached to the other side and said" Okay Pheebs you can open your eyes now we're here."

Phoebe peeked a little thru her small hands where Arnold smiled as he spoke up "See that wasn't so bad now wasn't it," leaving her to sigh in relief.

"That was very uneventful Arnold, so now what?" Phoebe asked as she got off Arnold.

"Well from this trail there's only one way to find out come on," Arnold told her as they both walked down the trail thru the jungle until they reached to a cave entrance but, to get inside they had to climb up the cliff.

"I see a cave in a distance Arnold; maybe we can use that for shelter." Phoebe suggested.

"Sounds good Phoebe, uh oh." Arnold told her as they reached to a cliff where they can see the cave entrance on top.

"What is it Arnold," Phoebe stated as she looked back what Arnold was starring at her; was a cliff full of rocks which looked harder than it looks leaving her to say "Ohh, I see the problem."

"Yeah you see those rocks over there maybe if we climb up we'll be able to make it to that entrance on that cave on top," Arnold explained.

"All the way up there with what?" Phoebe squeaked in her mouse voice.

"You didn't think I would come prepared did you Pheebs?" Arnold told her showing her some rope with a hook as he threw the hook on the top where he made sure it was steady and secured as he climbed first with Phoebe behind him till they reached to the top.

"Whew what a work out," Phoebe replied as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah tell me about it, come on we should get inside." Arnold told her.

"Good idea Arnold, I wonder where the others are?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm sure wherever they are, they probably found some sort of shelter and probably worried about us just like we are with them," Arnold told her once they reached inside the cave entrance as they both went to sleep from their sweaters they had with them as pillows hoping the next day they will both find their friends.

"Hey Arnold, you think we'll ever get off this island," Phoebe asked in a whisper tone.

"I don't know Phoebe but, I'm sure we'll think of something." Arnold told her assuring they will get off the island.

"I hope so Arnold, I can't help but worry about Helga and the others; I hope their okay?" Phoebe commented where she could have sworn she saw Arnold flinched on Helga's name but, then his shoulders relax leaving her to blink her eyes if she was seeing things or not.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •*(¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ

In the west side of the island a teenager girl with long black hair pass her shoulders where she had a red tang top with black pants and black style shoes that she held her knees together as she waited for her friend who was unconscious with a cut on his forehead, after another 10 minutes that's when she heard her friend groan which left her in a relief knowing he's alright.

"Well it's about time you woke up," the girl replied where the guy with his hat backwards as he slowly lifted himself as he felt a bump on his head where he blinked his eyes as he spoke up "Rhonnie is that you?"

"Well who else would it be? Were you expecting girls in bikini's or something," the girl replied sarcastically as she flipped her hair over her shoulder where her shirt was half torn where you can see her zebra print red and black bra lace that he had to look away from blushing.

"W-well I'm a guy of course I would think that but, no … I wasn't expecting anything except I feel kind of woozy what the hell happen," he asked.

"Riiight, and the reason you feel woozy is because you got a cut on your head that I bandage you up with some medicine," she explained as she stared ahead in a distance leaving him to blink his eyes as he saw the first aid kit next to her bag.

"Y-you did," he stated where she could have sworn he sounded surprised as she rolled her eyes where she interrupted him before he can continue "Well yeah I'm not that cold and heartless that people seem to think; I may be rich but I'm not that stupid besides you're my friend of course I would make sure that you were alright and the rest of our friends; my parents taught me to respect others and plus Arnold taught me a thing or two when I was a po-not that I care about you or anything," she stopped mid sentence then made a huff as she quickly turned around where her back was facing him where he could tell she's putting up her tough exterior wall around her leaving him to shake his head.

"So… are you alright," the girl asked where he could have sworn he heard some worry thru her voice.

"Yeah I think so… how about you? " the guy asked as he slowly made his way next to her; hoping she didn't noticed but it's obvious she did then she's good at hiding how she would care for him as a friend.

"Do I look like I'm okay," she stated as she whip-splashed facing him leaving him to widen his eyes in shock "My daddy's yacht is wrecked, I can't find my stuff anywhere where it could be suck under the ocean for who knows how long and not only that we're in the middle of nowhere where we can starve to death with no food, no water, no shelter and the worst thing about all this is that there's a million of bugs everywhere… I hate bugs … and I can't find anyone anywhere," the girl replied in a dramatically kind of way where you can tell she could cry but, didn't leaving him to roll his eyes.

"Well gee, it's not like we predicted this huge gust of wind and whirlpool where we were on our way around Puerto Rico Rhonnie," he stated sarcastically then looked around in his surroundings as he grabbed his blade knife from his jacket pocket where he helped Rhonda up where he spoke up again "Where are we anyway?" as he played with his blade knife around his index fingers.

"I don't know… I'm guessing some sort of island from the looks of things," Rhonda stated as she paused for a moment looking at him with confusion on her face "Where did you get that?"

"You mean this," Sid stated as he pointed as his blade knife leaving her to nod "Oh umm… I had it for awhile Pinky and Gerald both have one too," he explained.

"Since when do you three have blade knives," Rhonda asked cautiously.

Sid shrugged "I don't know about those two but, I always carry a blade knife with me in case for emergencies,"

"Why?" Rhonda asked.

"Because I can," Sid simply replied leaving her to roll her eyes where she replied "Whatever you say Sid,"

"Hmm," Sid stated as he looked up into the sky where the sun was in sunset, close to evening as he spoke up "We better find some shelter it's starting to get dark and the only thing I can think of is walking thru that jungle," pointing at the jungle with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Ohhh no there's no way I'm going in there," Rhonda stated as she shook her head furiously "no" leaving Sid to say "Oh come on Rhonnie, we're going to have to find shelter for the night and to do that we have to work together to find supplies and maybe we can find a cave to stay for the night or something, I'm sure the guys are probably worried about us don't you think?" he told her.

Rhonda paused for a moment leaving her to sigh "Fine… but just because I agreed that doesn't' mean I have to like it where there's a million of bugs in that jungle… gross I hate bugs," as she shivered leaving Sid to raise his eyebrows at her.

"I'm sure there are no bugs Rho, just wild animals." Sid answered.

"You don't know that…. and besides… if Nadine were here she would have love this," she replied sarcastically leaving her in a huff where Sid flinched on his ex girlfriend's name; this time Rhonda noticed this.

"I thought you two aren't best friends and not talking anymore after…. " Sid stated leaving him to get interrupted by Rhonda once more "You thought right… it just reminded me of the old days… before she… well you know…" she replied in a dark tone as she stopped mid sentence where out of nowhere she stretched her arms a bit revealing part of her tattoo.

"Yeah I know…" Sid stated as he noticed her tone of voice but, he shook his head by staring at her without her knowledge of this.

"I don't want to talk about this okay… so can we just forget we ever had this conversation … besides… once we find someone to get out of this island we're going to find that shelter so you better find that cave and find us a shelter for the night because from the looks of those clouds it looks like it's going to rain pretty soon," Rhonda explained.

Sid paused for a moment; starring at her blankly and nodded at her "You're the one that brought it up Rho not me so let's get moving hmm,"

"Right," Rhonda whispered as she followed him walking ahead of her; knowing that subject was sensitive to the both of them.

**(After another 20 minutes of silence between them)**

"You think the others are okay," Rhonda asked as she walked a bit faster closer to Sid leaving him to ignore the closeness between them walking thru the jungle despite her protest before but that was before she made a strong front so that way nobody would know she's totally freaking out inside from a thousand bugs that could be crawling thru the jungle.

"If I know Arnold, Gerald, and the gang I'm sure their fine and we just have to find them that's all… so come on I can see a cave from here since it's starting to get hard to see thru this dark," Sid told her where Rhonda passed another flashlight to Sid leaving him startled.

"Here you go," Rhonda told him.

"Did you have a flashlight this whole time?" Sid asked

Rhonda shrugged "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't the least you can do is be thankful that I even have a flashlight in the first place," as she walked ahead of him leaving him to blankly stare at her where she had hers then walked after her.

Once they reached to the edge and before they both can make another step Sid immediately grabbed Rhonda before she fell into the gap between the cliffs.

"Whoa careful Rhonnie, there's a gap between those cliffs that you can fell in right away and we can't afford that now do we?" Sid told her leaving her to blink her eyes where she cautiously looked down from the help on both their flashlights where she made a few steps back where Sid was without any knowledge that he was looking around to find something to make some sort of bridge to walk to the other side of the cliff or maybe a rope of some sorts.

"So how are we supposed to go over there with no rope what-so-ever," Rhonda explained in an irritated huff.

"Well we can always use this," Sid suggested showing Rhonda some vines as a rope.

"That could work," Rhonda told her leaving Sid to swing the vines to the other side of the tree to steady it stuck where Sid paused of a moment then spoke up "Well… now we just .. need to swing us over there."

"And how exactly are we going to do that by you carrying the both of us by swinging to the other side with me screaming my lungs out and we ended up on some bush," Rhonda sarcastically said leaving him to smile.

"That's not a bad idea Rhonnie except with you not screaming you could cause my ear drums to pop and I wouldn't care if it's a bush or not at least I get there safely?" Sid told her leaving her to slap herself on the forehead.

"I was being sarcastic Sid," Rhonda commented.

"Well I don't see you come up with anything princess," Sid told her as he raised his eyebrow at her leaving her mouth to shut where he spoke up again by grabbing her by the waist leaving her to startled "That's what I thought, now hold on tight because we're going to be need all the help we can get and this is just one of them,"

"Whatever," Rhonda told him by wrapping her legs around his waist leaving him stunned by saying "What are you doing?"

"You said to hold on tight and this is me holding on tight Sid, unless you want me to be on your back instead," Rhonda told her by challenging him.

"No no this is fine, just let me know next time you try to wrap yourself around me. I know I'm cute and all but, at least warn a guy," Sid explained leaving Rhonda to roll her eyes.

"Yeah like I find you cute," Rhonda mumbled leaving Sid to say "That's not what you said last night,"

"Oh shut up and swing us would you, it's getting really dark to see from this place." Rhonda explained.

"Needy, needy," Sid mumbled as he swung them over to the other side of the cliff leaving Rhonda to scream "AAAHHHHH," as they landed on some bushes leaving him to say "Stop screaming we're here,"

"We're not dead are we" Rhonda whispered as her eyes were close where Sid held her waist close to him where he can smell her perfume of white lilies and orchids.

"Nah we're good alive, a and you can open your eyes now we ended up in some bushes so we're okay Rhonnie," Sid stated as she slowly opened her eyes as she noticed her new surrounding where they ended up in the other side of the jungle where he spoke up "So it looks like you trust me enough to wrap yourself around me huh princess?" being a bit cocky towards her which she ignored.

"Wow… I can't believe we actually made it… I didn't think that vine would hold us both back there," Rhonda stated ignoring the last question he asked that's when she noticed she was on top of him where they were both laid on a bush that she squeaked in surprise leaving her to roll off of him leaving him to raise his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah well… you know from our lat trip in San Lorenzo it tends to help some survival tips from Arnold," Sid explained as he shrugged his shoulders, feeling a bit disappointed that she didn't answer his last question and ignoring that his heart skipped a beat where he held her close into his arms before she rolled off of him that is.

"Yeah I guess it's good to be prepared in this type of situations," Rhonda stated as she looked in a distance and spoke up "Hey look I see a cave that you mentioned it's just down this path come on," she replied as she both started to walk closer towards the cave.

"Finally some shelter, we can stay here for the night and look around for our friend's tomorrow morning I'm sure everyone is worried about where we are or something," Rhonda told him.

"You guessed right," Sid stated as they both got inside the cave and spoke up "We should sleep," leaving her to sigh.

"I'm not sleeping on the ground," Rhonda complained leaving Sid to roll his eyes.

"Well where else are you going to sleep in a comfy bed in case you haven't noticed Rhonnie we're not in some fancy hotel and it would take days till someone to find us so just sleep would you maybe that's why Curly broke up with you because I don't see why he would ever love a spoiled rich princess like you." Sid harshly told her then widen his eyes in shock after what he realized what he just said and before he can take the words back that's when he saw her blinking her eyes from tears coming down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you would say that to me…" Rhonda stated as her whole body was shaking as she held her breath then looked up where tears were coming down from her cheeks with her mascara smeared "I thought we were friends… Sidney… I hate you!" where she walked away a few feet away from him leaving him standing there as he punched a wall inside the cave in frustration leaving them both in silence as they both went to bed without speaking where you can feel huge tension between the two.

_"I'm an idiot…"_ Sid thought to himself as he banged his head against the wall as he stared at Rhonda where her back was facing him _"I can't believe I said that to her… why the hell did I say that… damn it! I just had to run my mouth like that… I should apologize to her."_

"Hey Rhonnie…are you awake?" Sid stated as he slowly got up to his friend to see if she was awake but, in his disappointment she was asleep already where he noticed she was shivering and shook off his jacket as he went to cover his friend so she wouldn't be cold and whispered "I'm sorry Rho please don't hate me…I can't lose you too.." without his knowledge that Rhonda was awake but, he didn't have to know that as he went to bed which he sat down and leaned against the wall with his sweater keeping him warm.

Once he was asleep that's when Rhonda slowly got up and passed back his jacket thinking to _herself "You can never lose me… not by a long shot…and even if I tried I can never hate you Sidney" _and went back to sleep.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •*(¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ

In the northeast from the island there were two boys and a girl who were unconscious that the girl who got up first made a groan from feeling woozy thru her head that she felt a bump on her head where she looked around thru her surroundings. She looked up in the sky and saw her boyfriend and their friend Stinky where they both made a groan leaving her to sigh in relief.

"Harold, Stinky are you guys alright," the girl asked.

"Patty is that you?" the first guy replied after he blinked his eyes from getting up.

"Yeah it's me," the girl replied with a small smile.

"Oh thank god," the first guy stated where they head another groan from their friend which it's a 2nd guy and both replied "Stinky you're here too,"

"Well garsh, hey Harold, Patty what's going on?" the guy stated; who's about 6'2" foot tall then Harold; as he looked around in surroundings and continued to talk "Where is everyone and where are we?"

"I don't know, the only people are just us three," the girl replied after she made a sigh.

"From the looks of things we're in some sort of island," the first guy spoke up after he got up and helped his girlfriend up then his friend up _(a/n: in case you're wondering it's Patty, Harold and Stinky)_

"You think the others are alright Harold," Stinky replied.

"I hope so, come on from the looks of things we're going to need a shelter with some supplies since it's getting dark and we'll start looking for our friends in the morning," Harold explained.

"Okay dokie," Stinky replied where Patty just followed with a long sigh.

"Harold how are we going to find some shelter if we're in the middle of the jungle in a deserted island that we don't know about," Patty commented.

"Don't worry babe, I'm sure we'll find one we just have to keep looking, come on guy." Harold assured his girlfriend with a squeeze on her hand leaving her to smile where Stinky walked next to Harold in his left side while Patty in Harold's right size; so you can say that Harold is walking between them.

"Hey guys look there's a cave right up ahead," Stinky pointed at the cave _(a/n: I'm just letting you guys know that Arnold and Phoebe aren't far from Mr. Simmons, Olga, and Rocky; while Sid and Rhonda aren't far from Gerald and Helga; while Patty, Harold, and Stinky are between Sid and Rhonda; with Gerald and Helga in the other side did you get all that? yes? Okay on with the story)_

From the other side where Stinky, Harold and Patty were Mr. Simmons, Olga and Rocky were inside of the cave that was in the opposite of where they were and managed to get some sleep for the night…

"Oh I hope my baby sister and her friends are alright," Olga stated leaving Rocky to speak up "I'm sure she's fine Olga, I mean she can take care of herself."

"That's what I'm worried about, ohh Mr. Simmons will we ever find my baby sister and the others," Olga replied full of worry.

"Of course we will Olga, we just need to have faith, now why don't we get some shut eye and we'll look for them in the morning I promise we will find them," Mr. Simmons explained.

Olga sniffed and said" Alright. Oh Helga, where are you baby sister," she mumbled as she lay down with her arm as a pillow.

**End of Prologue…**

**What's going to happen with Arnold and his friends? Will they ever get reunited and find their way home? And what about the ship? Will they manage to fix it for the girl's sake? Love is in the air between the couples hopefully you'll get to enjoy the beginning of the story!**


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I: Destination to Puerto Rico**

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •*(¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ

Arnold and the gang (Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Sid, Harold, Stinky, Rocquelle "Rocky" along with Olga and Mr. Simmons) are currently at Rhonda's house where they are waiting for the limo driver to take them to their airport.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •*(¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ

"Alright everyone once the limo arrives we're going straight to the actual airport in the back so we don't have to go thru that awful line inside the airport," Rhonda explained.

"Does that mean we don't have to go thru the security like we did last time," Sid asked.

"Precisely Sidney, my daddy even insisted we take the private jet because it's faster access to everything inside the private jet full of activities for us to do for the next 3 1/2 hrs flight to Puerto Rico and then another hour till we get to the docks and we'll be cruising full of fun" Rhonda explained dramatically as the limo arrived in front of Rhonda's house leaving Sid to flinch and blankly stare at her when she said his first full name.

"Ms. Rhonda, Ms. Rhonda's friends," the limo driver Leo replied as he bowed to Rhonda.

"Thank you Leo, come on guys come on in," Rhonda explained leaving Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Arnold, Sid, Harold, Patty, Stinky, Rocquelle "Rocky, Olga, and Mr. Simmons as they headed inside the limo with their luggage's being tucked away in the back where everyone was in awe once they reached inside the SUV limousine just in SUV size. It's much larger than the other limo's that Rhonda family owns.

"Boy howdy this is a sweet ride Rhonnie," Sid commented.

"He's right Rhonda this is a sweet ride," Gerald agreed.

"Well duh this is the best limo that daddy loves and nothing's the best for daddy's little girl, we're even going to take this thru Puerto Rico where Leo and his brother Roman are going to take us once we get inside the private cruise ship," Rhonda commented.

"Wow I wonder what this is," Harold commented about to tough a delicate artifact inside the limousine leaving Rhonda to slap him on the hand where he spoke up "Owe what was that for Rhonnie,"

"Don't touch that, it's very delicate," Rhonda stated where she passed it to Leo where he put it inside a private place so that way nobody would dare to touch it.

"Please put this away in a safe place would you Leo, thanks doll." Rhonda told Leo.

"Of course Ms. Rhonda," Leo told her as he took the artifact away from Harold so he wouldn't be able to touch it.

"Are you sure this was really necessary Rhonda," Patty explained feeling a bit uneasy.

"Of course Patty, it's all taken care of I promise besides how else would we get to the airport," Rhonda told her.

"Well we could always take-" Arnold who got cut off by Helga muttered under her breath "Lord here we go,"

"What's that suppose to mean Helga," Arnold who looked irritated leaving Helga to shrug her shoulders as she stared at the window.

"Pinky are you alright," Rocquelle stated as she stared at her younger cousin with a worried expression leaving Helga to say "I'm fine bambi, nothing to worry about," then turned to Gerald "Hey Gerald can you do a huge favor for me," where she smiled sweetly towards him leaving him to blink his eyes; considering he never seen her smile like that before making him feel uneasy.

"Uh sure Pataki, uh what's the favor," Gerald asked casually.

"Do you think you can reach for my backpack for me since I can't reach from this angle," Helga told him casually leaving Arnold to scowl at this.

Gerald just stared at her, wondering if she's being serious then shrugged his shoulders knowing it wasn't serious leaving him as being the gentleman that he was and grabbed her backpack like she asked.

"Here you go," Gerald told her as he passed her backpack leaving her to catch in her hand since it was right next to his backpack.

"Thanks Gerald you're my life savior," Helga told him smiling sweetly at him as she her backpack right next to her as she looked back at the window.

He just blankly stared at her where he wasn't sure if he was seeing things but, she was actually being nice to him I mean she changed a lot since 4th grade but, flirting with him was a new one; at least to him anyway as he turned to his best friend Arnold who scowled where he made a long sigh shaking his head that he's going to be wondering what that was about; he didn't even know what was going on since he's much in confuse as much as he was.

"Hey Gerald," Sid whispered to his friend.

"Yeah Sid," Gerald whispered back.

"What was that about?" Sid whispered.

Gerald looked at Sid then Helga who stared at the window while Rhonda and Phoebe were talking in low tones then turned back to his good friend Sid where he whispered back "I have no idea I'm very much confused as you are,"

"I think she likes you man," Sid told him as he nodded at him as they both stared at Helga who laughed at what Rhonda told her.

"I hardly doubt that," Gerald told him as he continued to stare at her.

"If you say so Gerald," Sid told him.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •*(¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ

Everyone was talking among themselves; Gerald talking to Sid, Arnold, Harold and Stinky then Helga talking to Phoebe; and Rhonda talking to Patty and Rocquelle "Rocky" (Olga's and Helga's cousin) while Mr. Simmons was making schedules before they head to Puerto Rico with Olga.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •*(¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ

"Isn't this exciting Helga," Phoebe told her.

"Oh sure Pheebs, going to a foreign country where we don't know the language is terr-i-fic," Helga sarcastically replied.

"Oh don't be so negative Helga, it's going to be fine and besides you're cousin Rocky is accompany us with Olga and we have Mr. Simmons with us this time," Phoebe answered.

"Joy," Helga stated sarcastically then paused for a moment by looking at the window "Do you recall the last time we went on a camping trip when Big Bob took us," Helga told her casually.

"Well that wasn't so bad remember I mean we were accompanied by Arnold, Gerald and Arnold's grandfather Phil." Phoebe told her.

"Do you not recall being lost in the woods Pheebs along with Big Bob got sick from the poison berries that he tried and getting electric shock from the mini fridge full of our food," Helga answered.

"Ohh well this time it's different since we're not really going camping; we're going on a cruise to Puerto Rico no less with your sister Olga, and Mr. Simmons to guide us," Phoebe answered as they both looked at Mr. Simmons and Helga's older sister Olga who are both their chaperone for the trip even though they are all 16; they still needed a chaperone considering they don't know the areas in Puerto Rico anyway and Rocky can translate Spanish to them if they needed help with anything since she's half Puerto Rican from her mom's side of the family.

Before Helga can answer that's when Rhonda, Rocky and Patty came to join the girls where they switched seats with Sid, Harold, Arnold and Gerald to the other side of the SUV limousines that Rhonda's family own?

"Hey Pheebs, Pinky what are you ladies talking about," Rhonda asked as she sat down next to Helga while Patty next to Phoebe and Rocquelle "Rocky" in Rhonda's in the other side of Rhonda. How did they became the best friends; it started in the summer before the 8th grade; a lot of bad tension happen back then… leaving Rhonda not friends with Nadine, and Lila including Gloria who are both Arnold's and Stinky's ex girlfriends who both hate Rhonda and Helga so you can say it caused a lot of tension between the girls while Sid's relationship with Nadine, he practically snapped at her that he was this close to hurt Curly physically where Rhonda had to hold him back with Harold, Stinky, Helga's and Gerald's help since Sid is very close with them. When they found out that Curly and Nadine announced they were together, it left poor Rhonda as a vegetable for about two months for Sid it was a different story… I guess you can say it brought Rhonda, Helga, and Phoebe best friends with one another with Patty and Rocquelle "Rocky" along the way.

"Not much, just talking about the trip really," Helga replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well that sounds boring doll," Rhonda stated as she noticed that Gerald was staring at them then looked away without Helga's knowledge where Helga spoke up "Well it was either that or flirting with boys in a tropical island of Puerto Rico."

"Well I rather talk about boys in escotic islands Pinky," Rhonda stated where she paused for a moment then hidden her smile "Speaking of guys… what was that about awhile ago when you asked Gerald to fetch your backpack?" she asked innocently even though Helga know there's more to it than that so she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on princess, I can't even reach my backpack since it's far way in the back and Geraldo over there can reach it then I can," Helga told her.

"Or maybe you just wanted to see him stretch his muscles huh?" Rhonda told her wiggling her eyebrows leaving Helga to laugh out loud where Gerald and the guys turned around since they never heard Helga laugh; well Sid, Harold and Stinky have a couple of times but, for Arnold and Gerald they seemed surprised.

"Oh please, he's not my type." Helga told her as she looked thru the window once more.

"He's exactly your type Helga," Rhonda spoke up hiding her smile then spoke up again "In fact he hasn't stopped starring at you since we started this trip," casually telling her this innocently.

"No he hasn't," Helga told her.

"I have to concur Helga, he has been staring at you since we started this trip," Phoebe agreed with Rhonda leaving her to say "See if even Pheebs know this."

"I'm telling you guys there's nothing going on … and besides… don't you still like him Pheebs?" Helga asked.

Phoebe paused for a moment then hide her smile "Oh I did for awhile but, I let him go just like you did with "ice cream" leaving Rhonda, Rocquelle and Patty confuse leaving Helga to cover Phoebe's mouth from saying anymore.

"Shush Pheebs, not so loud," Helga commented leaving Phoebe to roll her eyes.

"Who's ice cream?" Patty asked with confusion all over her face.

"No one important," Helga told her quickly.

Patty was about to say something until Harold interrupted their conversation since he and the guys were not sitting across from the girls "Hey Rhonnie how much further? I'm getting hungry," he complained.

Rhonda pursued her lips for a long moment; where she got up where it was between Sid and Gerald by scooting them away from one another so she can grab the snacks from the top shelf then grabbed some cookies and potato chips to occupy him for the time being "Here you go Harold this should hold you for awhile," leaving Harold to grab them with both of his hands.

"Thanks Rhonda," Harold replied after he opened the bag of the potato chips and the cookies leaving Rhonda to frown but, shook her head and got down with Gerald's help.

"Thank you Gerald, you're such a gentleman," Rhonda smiled at her friend leaving Gerald to say "No problem Rhonda I'm happy to help," then walked back to her friends.

"You were saying Helga," Rhonda asked her best friend Helga leaving her to look away "'I'm telling you Rho that I don't have any feelings for anyone?"

"You know people call it denial whenever someone has feelings or not." Rhonda told her.

"Crimeny for the last time I don't have any fe-," Helga stated but, got stopped midsentence when the guys stared at her raising their eyebrows at her leaving her to look back at the window "End of conversation, princess,"

"I'll get it out of you Helga, just you wait," Rhonda told her.

"Rhonda I'm sure when Helga is ready to tell us when she has feelings for a certain someone she'll tell us." Phoebe suggested knowing full well how Helga was.

"Oh fine but, no this doll face I'm going to prove it to you that he has been staring at you," Rhonda told her.

"Who has been staring at you?" Harold spoke up in the conversation.

"No one Harold." Rhonda told him and before he can say anything that's when Leon; Rhonda's driver spoke up thru the speakers "Ms. Rhonda we're here at the airlines in a full stop."

"Thank you Leon, we'll be right there." Rhonda stated then turned to her friends along with Mr. Simmons and Olga as she spoke up "Alright guys we're finally here so don't forget to grab your stuff guys," she explained as she grabbed her carry-on stuff with her duffle bag while Leo and Roman helped with the rest of the luggages.

Rhonda got out first along with Helga, Phoebe, Patty and Rocquelle following her behind with Olga, Mr. Simmons then Gerald, Arnold, Sid, Stinky and Harold with their stuff.

"Whoa," Sid, Harold and Stinky spoke up seeing they were right in front of the private jet plane that Rhonda's family owns which was very private.

"Which one is ours Rhonda?" Gerald asked.

"The one in front of us Gerald, follow me." Rhonda told him as she walked ahead first as Manuel; one of Rhonda's flight attendants in the private jet that works with her family.

"Rhonda sugar, how are you babe," Mikayla told her _(a/n: one of the flight attendants that's very close with Rhonda and her family considering she raised Rhonda when she was very young so you can say that she considers Mickey as a big sister)_

"I'm good how about you doll, oh and Mickey these are my friends, that's Harold, Sid and that's Stinky," Rhonda pointed at her boys where she considered them as her favorite boys leaving them to say "hey" then continued to talk "That's Arnold and Gerald," who both said "hello" "what's up," then looked at the girls "That's Helga and Phoebe my two best friends along with Patty and that's Rocquelle she's Helga and Olga's cousin and that's Olga Helga's older sister and Mr. Simmons our chaperon."

"It's nice to meet you, Rhonda mentioned and told me about you guys," Mickey greeted them.

"Nice to meet you too," Mr. Simmons greeted back.

"Come on in guys; take a seat anywhere I was just about to make some lunch would guys like anything?" Mickey asked.

"Hmm let me see we'll eat something light for now; how about a ham & cheese sandwich with curly fries and a strawberry & banana smooth for all of us except Helga since she's allergic to strawberries if possible since the flight isn't going to take very long," Rhonda told her.

"Of course, anything else you want to add in that order," Mickey answered.

"Do you guys want to add anything else?" Rhonda asked her friends; leaving Stinky to interrupt and spoke up "You wouldn't have any lemon pudding by any chance would you ma'am."

"We do and please call me Mickey sweetheart, ma'am makes me sounds so old," Mickey told him.

"Okay dokie," Stinky told her.

"I'll be sure to tell our personal chef to make some lemon pudding for you Stinky; how about you ladies would you like to order anything?" Mickey asked Phoebe and Helga.

"I'll have the white cheddar pasta with cookies n' crème shake if that's possible," Helga ordered smiled sweetly at Mickey; since she has a feeling she'll get along with her.

"Regular or large size on that shake doll?" Mickey asked.

"Regular shake would be fine how about you Pheebs," Helga asked her best friend without any knowledge that Gerald been staring at her with this intense look on his face.

"I'll have the same order as Helga only with a swirl shake if you have any?" Phoebe asked Mickey.

"I'm sure I can come up with something ladies with something special how about guys?" Mickey asked the guys _(a/n: meaning Arnold, Gerald, Sid and Harold along with Patty, Olga, Rocky & Mr. Simmons)_

"Well I'll have chilly cheese fries with yahoo soda?" Gerald ordered.

"Same here," Arnold ordered.

"How about you guys?" Mickey asked.

"I'll have the same as Rhonda?" Patty replied leaving Manny to nod at this.

"I"ll have the same as Gerald and Arnold," Harold replied.

"How about you three?" Mickey asked Olga, Rocky and Mr. Simmons.

"I'll have a Alfredo pasta; with mac&cheese we're going to share," Rocky explained to Manny between her and Olga then Mr. Simmons spoke up "And I'll have a double cheeseburger with regular fries and a lemonade my good sir,"

"Of course; your orders should be ready less than an hour I'll let you know when we're ready to serve babe," Mickey explained.

"Fabulous, darling" Rhonda stated leaving her to stand up "Come on guys I'm going to give you a quick tour since we have some time before we have an early lunch once we reached to Puerto Rico,"

"Okay," Rocky told her.

"HOLY COW! THIS IS HUGE!" Sid exclaimed; despite Rhonda was right next to him when he said this that left her to cringe on the scream just before she was about to start the tour.

"No need to shout we're right here," Rhonda stated as she rolled her eyes where Leo's brother Sebastian opened the passage way to the game room, music room, dining room and bedrooms for them to sleep if they wanted as Ray, Scott and Avan went to put their luggage's secured in the back of the private jet plane for the next 16 hrs heading to Puerto Rico leaving everyone standing in the middle of the room dumbfounded that's when she noticed they weren't following her to show them around.

"Well what are you just standing there for come on guys," Rhonda waved her friends over along with Mr. Simmons and Olga who followed them as they all followed her showing them around inside the private plane.

"Alright down here is the game room for the anyone who wants to play any type of game you want; with movies and a plasma television with Wi-Fi access to the internet with anything you can think of," Rhonda stated leaving her friends to say "Ohhh," "Ahhh" "What's this do," leaving Rhonda to slap Harold on the hand once more leaving him to frown as she continued to talk " The 2nd room which is one of my favorite which is the music room with a dance studio connected with it where you can write, sing and dancing your heart out, down this hall is the dining room where we can eat our breakfast, lunch and dinner or even midnight snack and then over here is the bedrooms; we have private bedrooms for both guys and girls which is next door so be sure to lock the door in case you're changing; and that's about it." Rhonda explained.

"Sweet," Helga who spoke up thru the tour.

"Exactly and that's the end of the tour; you can do whatever you want after this and I'll let you know when lunch is ready which should be about in a half an hour depends on how long it would take," Rhonda explained.

"Sure I'm down," Sid, along with Arnold, Harold and Stinky who got out his lemon pudding out of his backpack to eat before he had his lunch.

"Garsh I do love me lemon pudding," Stinky commented leaving Sid to shake his head "You're obsess with lemon pudding man,"

"Sure am buddy," Stinky told him.

"Well once you finish why don't we take turns killing the zombie after Arnold and Gerald," Sid offered.

"No problem man, I'm just about done." Gerald told him as he killed most of the zombies leaving Arnold dumbfounded as Rhonda, Helga, Phoebe, Patty and Rocky were sitting in the other side of the room where Olga barged in screaming for Helga leaving her to slap herself on the forehead.

"Here we go again crimeny," Helga muttered under her breath.

"BABY SISTER!" Olga exclaimed as she hugged Helga by squeezing her to death leaving Arnold and Gerald to chuckle at the scene in front of them.

"Olga can't breathe," Helga told her as her face was turning blue leaving Phoebe worried for her best friend even though she and Rhonda were hiding their smile.

"Oops sorry baby sister, I'm just so excited we haven't gone to a trip since you were just a cute itsy baby and the 2nd time was when you started preschool and you were so cute back then, that you sang "I'm going to preschool, I'm going to preschool," although I don't think you were following the lyrics," Olga explained leaving Helga to slap herself on the forehead once again leaving Arnold and the guys to chuckle including Phoebe, Rhonda, Patty and Rocquelle leaving Helga glaring at the guys mostly at Arnold and Gerald where they looked away innocently.

"Crimeny, Olga get a hold of yourself ," Helga told her as she got out of Olga's grasp leaving her cousin Rocquelle to giggle then glared at her then soften a bit "Don't start with me bambi,"

"I'm sorry cuz, I couldn't help myself and she's right about that; we haven't been on a trip in such a long time," Rocky spoke up.

"You mean you went to long trips before Helga was born," Gerald spoke up in the conversation leaving her to glare at him where he looked away whistling innocently.

"Yep, I remember when Helga was about 5 years old she wanted to ride this white horse but she was too small to ride so instead she rode one of those ponies which made her giggle right away isn't that right pinky," Carrie explained as she lightly nudged her cousin.

"Ha, ha I hardly remember that," Helga answered.

"Well you were just a kid back then pinky besides didn't you tell me that you had a major crush on-" Rocky got cut off by Helga where she covered her mouth as she whispered harshly told her cousin's ear "Don't even think of finishing that last sentence bambi,"

Arnold and Gerald both looked at her raising her eyebrows at the both of them then shrugged their shoulders ignoring the fact that she covered her cousin's mouth almost revealing her deepest darkest secret leaving them both wondering what she's hiding.

"Okay everyone you can seat anywhere but don't touch anything and would-" Mr. Simmons stated then noticed Harold touching a glass ornament "Harold don't touch that," he explained leaving everyone to ignore him considering their all teenagers right now.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •*(¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ

Helga and the girls were talking among themselves that they didn't even noticed that Arnold and the guys were eavesdropping their conversation, especially when it made some of the guys unsettled from the whole thing; especially Gerald and Arnold.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •*(¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ

**(1 ½ hr later after eating a quick lunch with everyone; the girls decided to eat some snacks before they land since it's 3 ½ hrs flight to Puerto Rico but, hey you may never know when they'll be hungry again)**

**Rhonda's P.O.V.**

"Here's the snacks you ordered," Scott stated leaving me to speak up "Thank you Scotty,"

"You're welcome Ms. Rhonda, ladies," Scott bowed then kissed Helga hand lightly leaving her breathless and hiding her blush.

"Ohhh someone's got a cruuuuuush on pinky," Rocquelle cooed towards her cousin Helga where she was hiding her blush.

"Shut up bambi," Helga mumbled under her breath leaving me and the girls to giggle.

"So what's our plan once we head towards Puerto Rico Rho," Phoebe asked _(a/n: this is when Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Harold, and Stinky were passing by the girls in one of the rooms where it's a private room of Rhonda's bedroom to share with the girls to sleep; leaving the guys to feel uneasy especially Arnold, Gerald, Stinky and Sid while Harold and Patty are in love with one another)_

"Well once we reached the destination we're going to be meeting a private driver that my daddy hired for us to give us a ride and he's going to drive us to the docks in Puerto Rico," I explained.

"Really how many guys did your dad hired Princess," Helga asked as she raised her left eyebrow at me.

I shrugged and said" Not many… although I wouldn't mind having an accent boyfriend those guys are totally Hot," leaving me and the girls to giggle.

"You'll be having those guys wrapped around your little finger Rho, I guarantee that," Phoebe told me.

"How about you Pheebs, any lucky with the love relationship department especially with a certain someone who rhymes with Borenzo," I teased Pheebs leaving her to blush.

"Oh you know… not much I mean Lorenzo was being sweet like he always does, I mean I always figured that Gerald would be my interest you know," Phoebe stated leaving Helga to say "And now?" before she can say anything we heard a noise outside the door.

"Did you hear something?" Helga asked.

"Yeah it's coming from outside let's check it out," Rocky suggested.

"Right behind you," I told her.

Once I opened the door, nobody as there which made us confuse and shrugged leaving me to say "Huh? I could have sworn I heard something out there; must be hearing things,"

"Maybe… come on let's ask Scott, Ray, or Leon if either of them can wrap us some lunch/dinner before we get some shut eye," Helga told us.

"Alright," I told her.

The girls and I went to the main hall thru the private jet where we noticed that the guys were playing video games down the hall so we decided to ask if they wanted any lunch which I'm pretty sure they all do especially Harold. He's always hungry.

"Hey guys do you want to get some lunch or in this case dinner since I don't know the time difference here?" Rocky asked.

The guys looked at each other as they shrugged their shoulders where I noticed that Arnold and Gerald's were talking among themselves.

"Hey Gerald, Arnold aren't you guys coming to eat with us or what?" Helga asked.

They both turned to her then back at each other where Gerald spoke up "We'll be right there Helga," leaving Helga to blink her eyes. I guess she's surprised since Gerald always call her Pataki so I wouldn't blame her that, it made me blink my eyes dumbly as well.

"Whatever you say tall hair boy," Helga spoke up as she flipped her hair over her shoulder; where I could have sworn I saw Gerald had this intense look on his face then paused for a moment "Well aren't you coming," where Gerald, Arnold, and I followed her where the rest of our friends were waiting for us.

"It's about time you got here I'm starving," Harold exclaimed from the next room leaving me to roll my eyes in annoyance but then again I should be used to this by now.

"It's not my fault blame them," Helga pointed at both Arnold and Gerald who shrugged their shoulders.

"Sorry about that guys," Arnold replied.

"It's okay Arnold, so what's there to eat Rhonnie since we have about to land pretty soon," Harold told him.

"Well let's see what they have here…" I stated where I grabbed some menu's, passing them to my friends as I spoke up again "We can order anything in this menu and I'll take care of the rest guys since I own this plan to begin with," I explained without any knowledge that Sid was sitting right next to me while Helga was sitting between Gerald and Phoebe in her other side; while Arnold was sitting next to Gerald's other side where Rocquelle, Stinky were sitting across from Mr. Simmons and Olga while Harold and Patty sat across from Stinky and Rocquelle.

"Boy howdy you must love living the rich life don't you Rho?" Sid stated where he turned towards me, leaving me to flinch a bit which he didn't noticed but, Helga did since she raised her eyebrow at me which I waved it off since it wasn't serious where he spoke up again "How long do we have till we land to Puerto Rico anyway?"

I would say about another hour and a half why do you ask?" I asked.

"Just curious," Sid stated as he looked at the menu leaving me to stare at him then shrugged my shoulders where one of the flight attendants after I rang the bell where Scott came up to us leaving a wink at Helga where she blushed and I could have sworn I saw Gerald being irritated in a huff as he turned away from Arnold where they were both talking and now they both looked pissed.

_"Now I know I wasn't seeing things… that's what the 4th time he scowled and now he's irritated with a huff and now he and Arnold argued about something leaving me to wonder what that they were arguing and not talking to one another to begin with but then again… I have been noticing a lot of things; Gerald M. Johanssen has been staring at Helga a lot lately; I wonder… if he... nahhh there's no way unless he does but what does it have to do with Arnold gahh I'm feeling a migraine coming,"_ I thought to myself leaving me to snap out of my thoughts when Helga ordered.

"I'll have the white cheddar pasta again; it was really delicious and umm curly fries on the side with mac&cheese if possible since I'm not that hungry," Helga told him.

"Sure you really love that pasta huh?" Scott asked as he wrote her order.

"You have no idea taste like heaven pass my compliment to the chef he has my defiant vote," Helga told him without any knowledge that both Arnold and Gerald scowled when Scott smirked at Helga.

"I'll be sure to tell him that babe," Scott stated then turned to us "Anything else you want to order? Ms. Rhonda?"

"Hmm we'll have some stir steak with steam rice and um lemon chicken wings on the side for appetizer ohh and César chicken salads for all of us well for me and the girls anyway," I told him leaving him to wink at me where I heard Sid scowl leaving me to frown.

_"Seriously I'm hearing things, first Gerald staring at Helga then scowled with Arnold and now Sid; what's next Harold is going to act all jealous between the chemistry between Sid and me; hah like that would ever happen… although… he has been acting oddly protected with me since… that certain event; gahh I'm going to get a headache,"_ I thought to myself.

"Oh and Scott would you be a doll and get me some Advil I'm feeling a migraine coming," I told him sweetly.

"Of course Ms. Rhonda you're food will be here shortly shouldn't taking long," Scott explained.

"Sounds perfect, come on ladies let's freshen up hmm," I told the girls.

"Sure why not, come on Pheebs, Patty, Rocky," Helga stated as she followed us to the bathroom leaving Olga by herself with the guys feeling a bit uneasy from what I can tell then Olga exclaimed leaving the guys startled "BABY SISTER I'm coming too!" leaving the guys dumbly blinking their eyes on what just happen just now.

"Crimeny Olga, no need to shout jeez…" Helga stated leaving Olga to mumble something where Arnold spoke up in the conversation between the guys; since the bathroom was down the hall without any knowledge that the bathroom was sound proof in the girl's bathroom.

**Sid's P.O.V.**

"What just happen?" Arnold asked.

"Who knows, it's women what can you do," Harold spoke up as he muttered something leaving Rhonda to peek thru the window leaving us startled.

"Did you say something Harold," Rhonda spoke up as she peeked thru the window thru the bathroom where he spoke up stuttering "Uhhh nope not really?"

Just before she was about to say something she got pulled away that I recognized as Helga where I heard her mutter saying between "I told you Helga, what did I tell he's totally checking you out," leaving me to furrow my eyebrows wondering what they could be talking about this time?

"Hey guys let's see what they're talking about?" I suggested.

"Garsh I don't know Sid; I reckon' that the girls won't like this at all and I respect the girls privacy," Stinky replied leaving me to grab him anyway despite his protest leaving Harold, Arnold and Gerald to follow near the window since it's the only place we can hear; since we can't hear thru the walls.

"Crimeny princess do you want them to hear you doi, and I told you a million times there's nothing going on with me and Scott he was just being friendly," Helga told her.

"Well I don't blame you doll, Scott is a cutie but, I rather go with Roman though, he's my type of eye candy," Rhonda told her since leaving Mr. Simmons to talk to Sean one of the flight attendants that Rhonda's dad hired.

"You don't think their talking about Scott the flight attendant do you I mean he's older than Helga," Arnold told us.

"Why do you care if Scott was flirting with her?" Gerald asked.

"I should ask you the same thing Gerald," Arnold told him as they both narrowed their eyes on one another where I can feel the tension between them.

"Cut it out guys, I can't hear, someone push me up so I can see what their talking about," I suggested leaving Stinky to help me up where Harold, Arnold and Gerald grabbed a chair to see for themselves

"Golly Sid you're heavy," Stinky told me.

"Quit moving Stinky I can't see from this angle," I whispered hoping the girls didn't hear our conversation.

"We should fake a name so that way the guys won't hear what we're talking about," Rhonda suggested.

"Good idea princess; so who's who?" Helga replied.

"Well what about Arnold becomes… ummm… cornflower?" Rhonda suggested leaving Helga to arched her eyebrow.

"Cornflower? Really Rho I would think that's better names than that," Helga told her.

"I don't see you come up with anything Helga," Rhonda told her.

"Guys come on; we're supposed to be enjoying our vacation…" Phoebe stated as she paused for a moment "Okay how about this… we'll pick an ice cream flavor for the guys so that way we'll know who's who?"

"Pheebs," Helga stated leaving her to glare at her leaving Phoebe to squeak "Sorry Helga,"

"Alright fine, ummm Arnold can be uhhh blueberry since he seems to love blue," Rocquelle suggested.

"Eh who cares what he likes Rocky," Helga replied as she looked away.

"Oh really I seem to recall a certain someone who had a cru-" Rocky got cut off with Helga covering her mouth whispering harshly at her cousin "I repeat bambi Do-Not- and I repeat Do-Not finish that sentence… but you're right… we'll just have to pick blueberry for Arnold… happy…"

"Extremely," Rocky smiled sweetly.

"Wh-what about the rest of the guys," Patty asked.

"Well since you're dating Harold, what flavor should he be Patty?" Rhonda asked.

"Hmm I don't know…. It's kind of hard to pick? He's between Rocky road or blackberry," Patty told her.

"Black berry huh? What about Gerald, I mean he's probably between Cherry and Chocolate," Phoebe suggested.

"Maybe but, come on Pheebs you know him better than I do?" Helga told her.

"True but, maybe… he can be chocolate cherry," Phoebe suggested.

"Sounds reliable Pheebs, okay are we forgetting someone?" Rhonda asked.

"Don't forget Sid," Patty told her.

"Right, right… okay Sid… let's me see…. What flavor would he be? Well this is impossible I can't really think of an ice cream flavor to think of," Rhonda said in frustration; wondering what they are talking about.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" Gerald whispered to me; since I was between him and Arnold; while Harold and Stinky a chair to check out as well since Stinky got tired so I was left sharing with Gerald.

"I honestly don't know… maybe they like ice cream that we don't know about?" I told him.

"Then how do you explain our names in ice cream? I mean I heard it a few times from Helga back when we were in 4th grade, I asked Phoebe about it but, she never confirmed what it was," Gerald explained.

"Guys, they are about to leave the bathroom," Arnold interrupted our conversations.

"Oh shit!?' guys we have to go back to the dining hall," I panicked not wanting them to know we were spying on them.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Harold replied as he, along with the rest of us grabbed the chairs and brought them back to our seats before the girls can figure out what we were up too.

"That was close," I told the guys just in time before the girls came back all cleaned up leaving us to go back to our seats like nothing have happen where we all noticed that they wore light make up that looked naturally on their faces leaving me to stare at Rhonda; she looked beautiful despite the fact she had make up, I couldn't help but, wonder why anyone would break her heart I mean sure she can be very annoying at times but, in the end of the time she means well without me knowing that she casually sat down right next to me leaving me to feel my heart pounding thru my chest which I ignored knowing it wasn't serious.

_"What the-"_I thought to myself as I felt my heart racing like crazy.

****End of Chapter One****

**So what do you think of the first chapter; I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter it took me awhile to be inspired until now so hope you let me know what you think? Like it, love it? Tell me your honest opinion and don't worry I won't take long to write I think I finally know what to write now since this is the first fan fiction I wrote between Gerald/Helga which it's kind of hard since they are merely opposites of each other; don't forget to read and review.**


End file.
